Riverdale, une toile complexe
by Mahaut Ninn Time
Summary: Evelyne Jonhson connait Forsyth Jones "Jughead" depuis son arrivée à Riverdale. Ils ne sont pas amis, ils ne se parlent pas plus que nécessaire, mais se respectent mutuellement dans leur solitude et leur marginalité. Mais le meurtre de Jason Blossom dans leur ville tranquille va les entrainer dans un tourbillon de couleurs sombres où ils essayeront de connaitre la vérité sanglante.
1. Chapter 1 Tu peux garder le milk-shake

La première fois que j'ai rencontré Forsythe Jones, j'avais douze ans.

Mon père et moi venions à peine d'emménager à Riverdale. Je m'étais enfuie de l'atmosphère étouffante de notre petite maison, pour rejoindre un restaurant que j'avais remarqué lors de notre déménagement. Chez Pop's. J'étais entrée, ne me souciant pas des regards sur moi. Je ne savais pas à ce moment-là qu'une gamine de douze ans entrant toute seule dans un restaurant pouvait paraître bizarre. J'étais directement allée chercher un milk-shake à la fraise. Le gérant, Pop, avait demander d'où je venais et ce que je faisais ici toute seule. Je lui avais répondu que j'étais nouvelle et que je voulais juste avoir un milk-shake. Il n'avait plus posé de questions. Plus tard, je me rendis compte qu'il me trouvait étrange. J'avais pris ma boisson et j'étais allée m'asseoir à l'une des tables. J'avais sorti ma trousse tachée d'encre et de peinture de mon sac ainsi que mes feuilles. Pendant une heure, j'avais dessiné. Concentrée, mon crayon parcourait ma feuille formant peu à peu des formes de plus en plus précise. Et mon poing serrant de plus en plus le petit objet métallique qu'il tenait.

Et puis il était arrivé, sorti de nulle part.

\- Pourquoi tu dessines une maison en flamme ? avait-il demandé.

J'avais levé la tête pour me rendre compte qu'un enfant de mon âge se trouvait devant moi, de l'autre côté de ma table avec mon milk-shake entre les mains. Il était brun, très décoiffé et ma première impression de lui fut un voleur malpoli.

\- Pourquoi tu bois mon milk-shake ? avais-je répondu.

\- On ne répond pas à une question pas une autre.

\- On ne vole pas les boissons des inconnus, avais-je répliqué.

\- J'avais soif.

Il n'avait pas l'air gêné, il me regardait juste de ses yeux pales avec un visage lisse de toute expression. Ce que je trouvais impressionnant pour un garçon de son âge, de mon âge. J'avais haussé les épaules et baissé la tête sur mon dessin en espérant qu'il parte. Après quelques minutes de silence, j'avais crus que c'était le cas.

\- Alors ? Pourquoi la maison en flamme ?

\- Parce que c'est impressionnant et effrayant.

Mon pouce avait alors clipsé, par automatisme, le pièce métalique que j'avais toujours sur moi depuis quelques semaines. Une petite flamme en avait jaillit. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais répondu cela. Mais je l'avais fait. Et loin de déstabiliser le garçon, il s'était penché un peu plus pour avoir une meilleure vue sur mon croquis.

\- Tu en as déjà vu une bruler ?

\- Oui, et ma mère et mon frère sont morts dedans.

A ce moment-là, je me souviens des larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire, mais les mots s'étaient échappés. Les yeux du garçon étaient légèrement plus grand mais il ne disait plus rien. Il n'avait ni l'air désolé, ni l'air de vouloir s'enfuir ou de me laisser seule. Alors j'étais partie. J'avais rageusement ranger mes crayons, mes feuilles dans mon petit sac d'écolière. Je ne lui avais pas dit au revoir. Seulement une phrase qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

\- Tu peux garder le milk-shake.

Je ne savais alors pas son nom, je ne l'ai appris que quelques semaines plus tard à la rentrée de ma cinquième. Il se nommait Forsythe Jones, mais tout le monde l'appelait Jughead, même les professeurs. Il trainait souvent avec un rouquin et une blonde mais ne parlait pas souvent. Il n'avait pas d'autre amis et les autres enfants le trouvaient bizarre. Tout comme moi. Mais apparemment j'étais encore plus bizarre que lui, même à douze ans. Je n'avais pas un seul ami et je ne cherchais pas à en avoir. Je ne parlais pas ou très peu.

J'étais seulement la fille aux dessins ou la fille au briquet. Je portais toujours le briquet qui avait décimé la moitié de la famille. Le briquet de ma mère. Le briquet de la mort. Je l'ai toujours, et quatre ans plus tard je suis toujours la fille aux dessins ou au briquet. Je n'ai toujours pas d'ami et je passe toujours le plus clair de mon temps à l'extérieur de la maison où mon père et moi habitons. Je suis souvent chez Pop's ou alors dans la forêt à peindre les paysages. Tout mon argent de poche passe en milk-shake et en matériel de peinture. Mais même si j'y suis souvent, je ne parle jamais à Forsythe Jones, alors même qu'il est tout le temps chez Pop's.

Jughead et moi nous nous aimions pas totalement, nous nous tolérions parfois quand le restaurant était complet et qu'il ne restait qu'une table avec l'un ou l'autre, mais nous parlions jamais. Je le trouvais bizarre, il me trouvait bizarre, et les autres nous trouvaient bizarre. Mais notre silence s'est arrêté à cause d'un évènement fatidique arrivé le 4 juillet 2017. Une tragédie était arrivée dans la ville de Riverdale qui avait glacé le sang de tous les habitants. Tous les habitants sauf moi. J'avais regardé les journaux avec impassibilité. Une tragédie du même genre avait déjà eu lieu dans ma famille, alors pourquoi pas dans une autre.

Le 4 juillet au matin, un frère et une sœur étaient allés en barque sur Sweetwater Rivers. L'un avait été retrouvé recroquevillé sur les rochers, l'autre n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Les jumeaux Jason et Sheryl Blossom avait été séparé ce jour-là. Une barque retournée, un terrible accident qui avait touché la famille la plus riche de Riverdale. Le corps de Jason était introuvable, et il commença à avoir des rumeurs. Beaucoup spéculaient. Mais personnes n'avaient la véritable histoire. Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Moi-même, je ne savais rien. Pourtant, j'avais été présente à ce moment-là. Etant allée dès l'aube dans la forêt pour peindre le reflet du soleil levant sur les feuilles des arbres. J'avais vu deux choses, mais que je savais sans lien avec l'affaire Blossom. Un la voiture du professeur de musique mademoiselle Grundy était présente mais seulement pour être seul avec Archibald Andrews, l'un des amis de Forsythe. Deux un coup de feu avait été tiré dans les environs de six heures par le chef scout Dilton Doiley qui apprenait le tir à ses scouts. Ces deux choses pouvaient détruire la vie de trois personnes mais n'avait pas fait disparaître Jason Blossom. Alors je n'avais rien dit même si je trouvais malsain de fricoter avec un professeur et il fallait être malade pour apprendre à tirer au fusil à des gamins alors qu'on était soi-même un gamin.

Forsythe Jones a, à partir de l'accident, été de plus en plus souvent présent Chez Pop's et il n'était plus du tout accompagné de ses deux amis, Archibald Andrews et Elizabeth Cooper. Je me demandais si il avait découvert la liaison de son meilleur ami avec un professeur ou si c'était pour une autre raison. Mais je n'avais pas demandé au concerné. Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. J'avais déjà plus de carte en mains que la plupart des habitants de Riverdale car j'étais invisible, personne ne me remarquait et beaucoup m'oubliaient. Je pouvais ainsi observer et peindre les contours de la vie de Riverdale jusqu'aux moindres de détails. Mais ma toile pour l'affaire Blossom restait vide.

Je peignais souvent ce que je voyais, tout le temps en faites. Je faisais mes croquis sur place, ou après la scène que j'avais vu chez Pop's et après j'appliquais les couleurs aux calmes dans un petit coin de la forêt.

Une semaine après l'affaire Blossom, alors que je me retrouvai une nouvelle fois Chez Pop's à terminer un croquis, j'eu une soudaine impression de déjà-vu. Dans mon champ de vision, une main venait d'apparaître pour prendre mon milk-shake à la fraise. Je ne levais pas la tête parce que je connaissais déjà le coupable mais pour vérifier le nombre de clients dans le restaurant. Celui-ci était pratiquement vide. Je me tournais alors vers le jeune homme coiffé d'un horrible bonnet pour le fusiller du regard.

\- Forsythe, repose ce milk-shake et va voir ailleurs. Il y a assez de place pour que tu n'entames pas mon espace personnel ni ma consommation.

\- Que penses-tu de l'excuse du gant qui tombe de la barque ?

Je relevais la tête une nouvelle fois, il était accroupi sur la banquette à me regarder fixement en attendant une réponse. C'était la première fois qu'il commençait une discussion, et également la première fois qu'il m'adressait la parole depuis des années.

\- Tu es vraiment venu ici pour Jason Blossom ou c'est juste une excuse de pique-assiette ?

\- Répond.

\- C'est un peu gros, finis-je par répondre après quelques minutes de silences. Surtout pour le capitaine de Water-Polo mais un accident peut très vite arriver.

\- Etais-tu là-bas le 4 juillet ?

Je le regardais fixement. Etait-ce une accusation ? Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais même pas si j'avais envie de répondre, de m'énerver ou de me défendre.

\- Penses-tu que je sois mêlée à la disparition de Blossom ? Dois-je m'inquiéter et m'attendre à que tu sortes les menottes ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas même si tu aurais un mobile.

Je grimaçais à sa phrase. Dire que j'avais un mobile pour faire disparaitre Jason était un peu fort. Mais quand je me souvenais de la façon dont il m'avait humilié une colère muette remonta en moi. Oui, j'étais en colère contre lui. Je n'aimais pas Jason Blossom. Et comme la plupart du temps je n'avais pas d'opinion pour qui que ce soit, le fait que je n'appréciais pas quelqu'un était déjà beaucoup. Je soupirais. Mais il était mort, et même ça je ne l'avais pas souhaité, à aucun moment.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas tué, si ce n'est pas ta question, soupirais-je. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu veux exactement.

\- Je pense que tu étais là-bas le 4 juillet. Et j'aimerais savoir si tu as vu ou entendu quelque chose.

Avait-il peur que j'ébruite la relation entre son meilleur ami et la Grundy ? J'en avais aucune idée. Mais par discrétion pour les concernés, je savais que je ne dirais rien. Je préférais faire languir le voleur de Milk-Shake.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que j'étais là-bas à l'aube de la fête nationale ?

\- Ne me prend pas pour un jambon, Evelyne, tu passes des heures dans cette forêt à barbouiller des toiles.

\- Je ne barbouille pas, je pains, j'exprime ma vision de la vie avec des couleurs comme toi tu le faits avec des mots.

\- Dis-moi juste ce que tu as vu ou entendu ce matin-là, s'impatienta Forsythe.

\- Rien qui ne concerne Jason Blossom, sa sœur, ses parents ou leur entreprise.

Les yeux du jeune homme se rétrécir à ma réponse, il semblait l'analyser, comme s'il y avait peut-être un indice à l'intérieur.

\- Donc tu as tout de même vu quelque chose, vu que tu as précisé sur les Blossom, finit-il par avancer. Qu'est-ce-que c'était ?

\- Pour être exacte j'ai remarqué deux choses, souriais-je légèrement sachant très bien ce que j'allais faire ensuite.

\- Et... ?, s'impatienta Forsythe.

\- Et, ça ne concerne pas tes recherches donc je ne dirais rien.

Je regardais son visage penché au-dessus de la table en attendant ma réponse. Quand il l'eu comprit il me jeta un regard noir. Je lui souris méchamment et commença à ranger mes affaires. Ma toile sous le bras et mon sac sur l'épaule je me levais vers la sortie. Juste avant de partir je me retournai vers lui.

\- Tu peux garder le Milk-Shake Forsythe.

Je ne vis pas son visage mais je l'imaginais rouge de frustration et de colère que j'ai employé son véritable prénom assez fort pour que tout le restaurant l'entende. Il détestait son prénom, tout le monde l'appelait Jughead.


	2. Chapter 2 Casse toi maintenant

Je me trouvais dans la salle des arts plastiques, à peindre. La rentrée avait eu lieu depuis quelques jours. Une nouvelle était arrivée, Veronica Lodge, et faisait tourner les têtes de tous les garçons. Dont celle d'Archibald Andrews le sportif au grand coeur, au grand dam de sa meilleure amie Elizabeth Cooper. Cette rumeur était venue à mes oreilles mais ne m'avait pas plus intéressé que ça. Non, il s'était passé quelque chose de bien plus intéréssant et bien plus morbide. Le corps de Jason Blossom avait été retrouvé le week-end dernier. Et le plus marquant, l'adolescent ne s'était pas noyé. Il avait été exécuté d'une balle dans la tête.

Je ne sais pas si en apprenant la nouvelle j'avais été étonné, mais je trouvais ça vraiment étrange qu'un gamin de dix-sept ans à peine se fasse tuer ainsi. Il n'y avait aucune raison apparente pour que ce soit le cas.

Je laissais mon pinceau danser sur la toile tout en pensant au meurtre qui avait secoué une nouvelle fois toute la ville. Sheryl Blossom était plus effrayante que jamais avec son visage de glace et ses yeux cherchant le meurtrier à chaque coin de couloirs. Elle me faisait froid dans le dos, mais je ne pouvais que la comprendre, perdre un frère d'une manière si soudaine et si cruelle était horrible. Comme pour moi, quelqu'un lui avait enlevé son frère jumeau. La seule différence était que je savais qui était cette personne et que celle-ci était morte également. Sheryl n'avait pas encore de nom.

\- Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ?

Mon pinceau m'échappa des mains et rebondis sur le sol y laissant des traces rouges. Je me retournai vivement pour faire face à Forsythe, un air furieux sur le visage. Je soupirais.

\- Qu'est-ce que je savais exactement ?

Forsythe regarda la salle pour vérifier qu'on était bien seule. Puis ses yeux me fusillèrent une nouvelle fois.

\- Ce jour-là, tu as vu Archie et mademoiselle Grundie ensemble près de Sweetwater Rivers, n'est-ce pas ?

Je croisais les bras, hésitant entre l'étonnement qu'il ne vienne seulement d'être au courant ou la colère d'être accusé d'un truc que je n'avais pas fait. Machinalement, ma main se saisi de mon zippo dans ma poche et je commençais à faire claquer le clapet pour me détendre.

\- Oui, je le savais et alors ? lui dis-je le défiant de me répondre.

\- Alors tu aurais pu me le dire, c'est mon meilleur ami !

\- Justement, c'est à lui de te le dire pas à moi, je ne suis pas une commère ! crachais-je avec irritation. Ne vas pas me mettre sur le dos le manque de confiance de ton ami, ni son manque de jugement. Si je n'ai rien dit c'est parce que je sais que ça peut détruire et Archibald et Mademoiselle Grundie. Et je ne suis pas ami avec ton pote pour essayer de lui faire la morale.

Forsythe Jones me regarda un instant surpris de la soudaine froideur de ma voix. Elle était devenue glaciale. Je détestais que l'on me dise ce que je devais faire, que l'on me mêle à des affaires qui n'étaient pas les miennes. Il s'assit soudainement sur un tabouret et replaça son bonnet qui semblait coller à son crâne. Il mit alors sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. Ma colère redescendit tout de suite.

\- Dis comme ça, ouais, tu n'as peut-être pas tort, souffla-t-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais tort, Forsythe.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, gémit-il. Je déteste ça, tu dois être la seule personne dans la ville qu'il le fasse, tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde ?

\- C'est l'anticonformiste qui dit ça ? rigolais-je pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère et le presser à partir.

Forsythe me lança un sourire carnassier remarquant très bien que je n'aimais pas vraiment notre discussion. Je ne voulais pas jouer l'épanchoir et écouter des lamentations sur une amitié alors que j'en avais moi-même aucune.

\- Je te gène, n'est-ce-pas ? ricana-t-il. La fille au pinceau déteste être interrompus dans son travail ?

\- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à m'accuser tu peux partir, Jughead.

J'avais fait un effort sur son surnom, espérant que ça le fasse partir plus vite, mais au lieu de cela il se cala un peu plus sur le tabouret et me regarda fixement. Je passais une main lasse dans mes cheveux bouclés et comme à chaque fois elle rester coincé dedans. J'essayai d'éviter le regard de Jughead tout en attachant le nid à oiseau que j'avais sur la tête avec un pinceau propre. Mais son immobilisme commença à me taper sur les nerfs.

\- Casse-toi maintenant.

Il partit sans un mot, juste avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me retrouvais dans une salle de repos, ignorant le monde autour de moi. Il y en avait beaucoup trop, et surtout beaucoup de mes classes. J'attendais patiemment mon tour au distributeur où Archibald Andrews se démenait avec un simple billet. Jughead écoutait la conversation des autres en jetant quelque coup d'œil à son meilleur ami. Comme toujours Reggie Mantle se la ramenait sur le meurtre de Jason Blossom et sur l'identité de son meurtrier.

\- … c'est toujours un type pitoyable, minable un troll qui multiplie les pages internet pour draguer les gonzesses.

Je soupirais, ce gars était vraiment le stéréotype de l'athlète arrogant sans cervelle. Et je savais déjà où la conversation allait venir. Je détestais ça.

\- …Individualiste, arrogant, un tordu fan de tueur en série, comme Jughead. Tu t'es éclaté Jack l'Eventreur ? Quand tu as tué Jason ?

Je regardais dans la direction du désigné, dépité par tant de méchanceté gratuite. Mais tout à son honneur, Forsythe ne réagissait pas. Il avait toujours son visage impassible et avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Je l'admirais pour ça. Je savais que à sa place je partirais au quart de tour.

\- Ou alors, une cinglée qui a déjà frappé, qui a déjà tué sa mère et son frère. Une pouilleuse qui ne parle jamais, qui n'a pas d'ami. Dis-moi Johnson, t'as pas fait de trucs craignosse au cadavre, je veux dire, après, pour savoir ce que c'est.

Mon sang bouillait et je ne me contrôlais plus. Je n'avais pas la répartie ou les mots de Jughead pour laisser passer ça. Ni son sang-froid. Sans même me rendre compte je me trouvais face à Reggie Mantle qui s'était levé, le visage rouge par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je le giflais avec toute la haine que je pouvais. Mais l'athlète avait saisi mon poignet. Je me débâtais, lui disant de me lâcher.

\- Une vraie sorcière ! ricana-t-il une fois encore. Dis-moi Johnson que tu n'as pas essayé de prendre ton pied avec lui ?

\- Ça s'appelle la nécrophilie, Reggie.

Jughead venait de faire un pas vers nous, le visage toujours aussi lisse d'expression.

\- Tu saurais l'épeler ?

Reggie me lâcha directement sous la provocation. Je me tournais vivement vers l'autre laissé pour compte pour remarquer qu'il était directement défendu par son meilleur ami. Archibald repoussa Reggie mais se prit un méchant crochet du droit. Je croisais les yeux sombres malgré leur bleu de Jughead. D'un simple mouvement de tête, je le remerciai silencieusement.

\- Tu n'as rien ? ça va ?

Une jeune fille au visage d'ange me releva et me sourit gentiment.

\- Il ne faut pas faire attention à ce que dit Reggie. C'est un idiot.

\- Merci Elizabeth.

Je sortis alors de la salle où je n'aurais jamais du poser les pieds pour retourner dans mon sanctuaire, la salle d'arts plastique. Je m'assis sur mon tabouret devant ma toile. En la regardant, je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir les larmes couler. Je restais prostrée pendant de longue minute avant de souffler pour me calmer.

\- C'est quoi cette fois-ci ?

Un cri s'échappa alors que je vis Jughead devant moi. Je baissais vivement la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas mes yeux rouge, fierté oblige. Et me concentra sur ma toile. Je me mordis la langue en voyant la peinture. Des flammes, encore et toujours. Une ville en flamme, Riverdale.

\- Je croyais que ça t'était passé ton obsession du feu.

Je sursautais pour la deuxième fois à cause de lui. Il s'était approché derrière mon dos pour voir ce que je regardais fixement depuis quelques secondes, une nouvelle fois perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Parfois ça revient. Ça doit être les évènements, ça fait écho à mon passé.

Jughead pencha la tête, attendant une explication qui ne venait pas. Je savais qu'il allait poser une question pas par intérêt pour moi mais par curiosité. Je l'attendais juste, espérant vainement qu'elle ne vienne pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

Je revoyais les flammes, la fumée. Les cris de mon frère et le rire dément de ma mère. Les poutres qui crépitaient pour s'effondrer et devenir des braises. La sensation de tomber dans un cauchemar où personne ne pourrait se relever. La fournaise qui léchait la peau de mes jambes juste avant que mon père m'enlève de cet enfer. Je frissonnais. Je ne voulais plus jamais revivre ça. La peur du feu.

\- Ma mère est devenue folle. Elle s'est enfermé avec mon frère et moi dans la maison et elle a mis le feu. Evan m'a protégé de ma mère, il a couvert mon corps du sien quand les flammes ont commencé à arriver vers nous. Il me tenait plaqué au sol alors que la fumée nous étouffait. Je pleurais, j'étais paralysée par les cris d'Evan. Mon père a fini par nous sortir de la maison tous les deux. Mais mon frère est mort de ses blessures. Il m'a sauvé alors même que je suis née quinze minutes avant lui. J'étais l'aînée, c'est moi qui aurait du le protéger. C'est moi qui…

Je sentis les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Se mélangeant sûrement avec la peinture que j'avais sur le visage, j'en avais toujours. Je les essuyais d'un geste rageur. Mais elles ne voulaient pas s'arrêter.

\- J'aurais bien aimé que tu arrives à le gifler. Reggie.

Un faible ricanement s'échappa de mes lèvres, un rire étranglé et encore plein de sanglot. Qu'est-ce que je me détestais à ce moment-là. Je n'aimais pas pleurer devant les gens, à part mon père, personne n'avait vu mes larmes depuis mes douze ans. Pas que j'avais passé quatre ans sans pleurs, au contraire, j'étais du genre émotif, mais je faisais toujours ça seule.

\- Moi aussi, souriais-je faiblement. J'espère que toi ou Archibald vous avez réussi à le toucher.

\- Non, Arch c'est pris un méchant coup et moi je ne suis pas assez physique pour ça.

\- Ni assez grand, c'est moi ou tu as sauté sur son dos ?

Je séchais de nouveau mes larmes qui s'étaient taris, le regardant moqueuse. Il croisa les bras et leva un sourcil. J'attendais sa réplique avec impatience. Il me faisait changé les idées.

\- C'était une attaque surprise, nia-t-il. Et puis tu n'as rien à dire tu fais au minimum deux têtes de moins que lui.

\- Merci, Jughead.

Jughead laissa tomber une seconde son visage sombre pour laisser apparaître un réel sourire.

\- Je te devais bien ça. Tu n'as rien dit à propos d'Archie, répondit-il avant que son sourire se transforme en rictus. Et puis, tu m'as payé deux Milk-Shake c'est quatre dernières années.

J'éclatais de rire à sa remarque.

\- Allez, casse-toi maintenant, riais-je toujours. Les yeux brillants non plus à cause des dernières larmes, mais bien parce que j'avais l'impression d'avoir un ami. Mon premier ami depuis quatre ans.


	3. Chapter 3 Tu m'en repaie un ?

Je me promenais dans la ville, flânant le nez en l'air. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sentais réellement légère. Une balade dans les rues de la ville un soir de septembre. La fin de l'été réchauffant encore un peu la terre et l'air. Les lampadaires s'allumaient peu à peu à mesure que le soleil s'effaçait à l'horizon. Je me dirigeais vers le Pop's pour une fois j'y allais pour la soirée. J'avais eu une journée remplis d'émotions et je savais qu'un milk-shake me détendrais. Alors que je marchais sur le chemin, il m'a interpellé. J'ai tourné la tête, il était là, avec son ridicule bonnet et son meilleur ami. Pour la première fois, il m'a invité à traverser la route pour les rejoindre, ce que j'ai fait, mon moi intérieur criant de joie. Je me savais naïve, d'espérer une réelle amitié, mais c'était un espoir, un pied de nez à mes dernières années et une toile vierge pour celle à venir. J'aimais bien la solitude, j'adorais ça. Mais avoir une personne de son âge à ses côtés à été agréable aujourd'hui.

\- Archie, la fille aux dessins ou la fille au zippo ou Evelyne Johnson. Et je ne ferais pas l'inverse vous avez très bien compris.

Les présentations de Jughead pouvaient sembler froide, mais je savais que je n'aurais pas mieux fait. Archie me secoua la main, et je grimaçai sous le contact. Un athlète de toute évidence.

\- C'est elle qui savait depuis le début, mais qui n'a jamais rien dit, glissa subtilement Jughead. Ta réputation et ta vie dans les mains d'une sorcière inconnue.

\- Bien l'humour noir, Forsythe l'éventreur, le troll arrogant, répliquais-je naturellement.

Je m'arrêtais un instant, surprise par ma propre audace. Mais le sourire gêné d'Archibald m'encouragea et je suivis les deux garçons.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Comme je l'ai dit à ton ami, je ne suis pas une commère et en soit c'était à toi de révéler une chose pareille à ton meilleur ami. Pas la cinglée du coin.

\- Et tu en penses quoi ? continua-t-il cherchant apparemment à tâter le terrain sur ma personnalité.

\- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise au niveau des relations. Mais je sais que ça se terminera mal des deux côtés.

Archibald s'arrêta brusquement et me lança un regard noir. Je pris tout de suite peur d'avoir fait une bêtise et déglutit. Le coquard qu'il avait à l'œil n'arrangeait pas non plus ses yeux semblables à deux canons vous visant.

\- Je… je suis désolée. Je… je ne voulais pas dire ça, m'embrouillais-je.

\- Si tu voulais exactement dire ça, grogna Archibald. Jughead dit la même chose et au moins tu es franche, peut-être un peu trop, mais bon. On va chez Pop's, tu nous accompagnes ?

\- Oui, souriais-je timidement. Mais seulement s'il n'y a pas de voleur à table.

Jughead croisa ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et souris légèrement. Je ne parlais pas du reste du chemin, préférant écouter les deux meilleurs amis. Je n'étais vraiment pas bonne en communication, ni en relation entre jeune. Je préférais écouter et voir. Quand je voyais les deux garçons interagir entre eux, j'imaginais un tableau d'eux assez sombres avec pour seules couleurs vives les cheveux roux de l'athlète apparemment musicien mais également les yeux bleus foncés de l'anticonformiste. Avec un camaïeu de blanc entre les deux pour montrer à quel point leur amitié les rendait heureux et illuminait leurs vies. Je souris, je me voyais déjà tracer les lignes de leur visage, les sourcils broussailleux du rouquin ainsi que ses taches de rousseurs. Le nez long et droit de l'écrivain en herbe, ses cheveux désordonnés s'échappant de son bonnet à couronne.

Quand on arriva finalement chez Pop's, je vis les deux amis se tourner vers une table, celle d'Elizabeth Cooper celle qui avait aidé à me relever après l'accident « Reggie » et Veronica Lodge, la nouvelle venant de New-York. La jolie blonde invita les garçons à la table et je décidais de les laisser entre amis, ne voulant pas m'imposer et ne voulant pas m'asseoir à côté d'autant de personne.

\- Evelyne, viens avec nous ! m'apostropha la cadette Cooper, alors que j'allais m'installer sur le bar.

\- Jughead avait relevé la tête, surpris que je n'ai pas suivi le mouvement.

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer, vous êtes entre amis.

\- Pas de ça avec nous la colérique, viens mettre tes fesses sur cette banquette, s'exclama Veronica.

Elle prit mon poignet et m'assis de force à côté d'elle. Pop prit nos commande, Vanille pour la blonde, chocolat pour la nouvelle et le rouquin et fraise pour Jughead et moi. Je souriais timidement et les regardais rire tous ensemble. Leur groupe était hétérogène et pourtant soudé, ils avaient tous leurs places. Je trouvais ça beau et je voulais immortaliser leur moment.

C'est pourquoi je pris mon crayon et mon calepin. Je relevais un genou pour faire un support et commença à faire l'esquisse des quatre jeunes assis à leur table. J'écoutais vaguement la conversation, banale, loin des tracas de Riverdale. Ils étaient quatre adolescents se retrouvant ensemble devant un milk-shake. Au bout d'un moment, je tendis la main pour prendre le mien, mais elle ne rencontra que du vide. Je levais les yeux de mon esquisse et croisa ceux de l'anticonformiste me souriant et levant devant lui un milk-shake à la fraise.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour tu arrêteras de voler mes milk-shakes ? soupirais-je mi agacée mi amusée.

\- T'avais qu'à lever ton nez de tes gribouillis, rétorqua-t-il pas gêné pour un sou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dessines depuis tout à l'heure ? me demanda alors Veronica plongeant sa main vers mon croquis.

Je n'eu même pas le temps de faire un geste qu'elle l'avait déjà entre les mains pour le regarder. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle montra mon dessin à toute la bande. Je déglutis, horrifiée par la perspective qu'il arrache la feuille comme tant de monde avait déjà fait avant eux.

\- Comment as-tu réussi à nous dessiner de façon si détaillée en si peu de temps ? s'exclama Elizabeth.

\- Tu as vu comment elle a capté nos expressions ? renchérit Veronica.

\- Elizabeth, Veronica, ce n'est pas la peine de…

\- Tu le peindras ? me demanda Archibald, me coupant la parole par la même occasion.

\- Oui, sûrement, mais…

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas dessus ? demanda alors Jughead.

Tous s'étaient maintenant tourné vers moi, attendant une réponse. Je fusillai Jughead du regard. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de soucier.

\- Je n'ai pas à être dessus, vous êtes amis, vous Elizabeth, Veronica, Archibald et Jughead. Pas moi.

Elizabeth posa alors sa main sur la mienne et sourie affectueusement. J'essayai de rompre le contact mais Veronica plaça elle aussi sa main au-dessus. Archibald fit de même après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil comme pour évaluer ma sincérité. Jughead y posa quant à lui son verre vide et me regarda avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu m'en repaies un ? j'ai soif.

Il regarda alors les autres qui souriaient moqueurs.

\- Oh ? j'ai gâché votre petit moment sentimental ? toutes mes non excuses.

J'éclatais de rire tout comme les quatre autres adolescents présents. Cette année n'était pas comme les autres à Riverdale. Cette année était spéciale, je le savais et je le sentais. Il y aurait des hauts et des bas comme les autres. Mais cette fois-ci je ne serais plus seule.


	4. Chapter 4 Vous m'en devez une !

**so-apple33 : Première reviews, merci merci! Je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise, j'ai déjà toute l'histoire en tête, quelques chapitres en avance et beaucoup de motivation! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le charger... je suis dans un lieu où, apparemment, on ne connait pas le réseau ni internet ni rien d'autre ... La galère en quelque sorte! J'espère qu'Evie ne fait pas trop Marie-Sue et que son caractère quoi que un peu compliqué et contradictoire tient la route. A bientôt, j'ai hâte de lire ta prochaine reviews !**

Le lendemain, j'étais allée en cours et comme d'habitude, je m'étais assise dans le fond de la classe, seule et tranquille. A la place, où je pouvais regarder le parc du lycée et avoir une vue d'ensemble sur toute la classe. J'avais l'habitude de n'avoir aucun salut de mes camarades et je n'en attendais aucun. Mais une nouveauté s'était rajoutée à mon quotidien si solitaire. Archibald Andrews m'avait adressé un sourire discret dans les couloirs. J'avais croisé Elizabeth Cooper pour aller au fond de la salle alors qu'elle était assise à côté de Kevin Keller et elle m'avait salué dans toute sa gentillesse. Mais ce qui m'avait le plus déstabilisé, ce fut quand Veronica Lodge s'assit sans complexe à côté de moi. Perturbant ma vie silencieuse avec sa conversation incessante et empiétant dans mon espace sans aucune gêne.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? avais-je chuchoté abasourdie.

\- Je m'assois à côté de ma nouvelle amie, avait avoué le plus naturellement du monde la nouvelle.

\- Ta… Ta quoi ? toussais-je trop surprise par sa réponse.

Je n'étais pas habituée à tant de changement à tant de franchise. Veronica ria en me regardant. Je ne pus que grimacer. Lors de son premier jour dans notre lycée, j'avais directement mis Veronica dans la case des Cheryl Blossom. Une fille que je ne devais pas approcher à cause du dard qui menaçait son entourage. Mais Veronica ne m'avait pas laissé le choix. Que ce soit la veille en me forçant à venir à leur table au Pop's ou à dévoiler mon croquis sans mon accord. Une fille sans inhibition, qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et qui le faisait savoir.

Je n'aimais pas spécialement la savoir à côté de moi, mais je ne voulais pas non plus lui dire de s'en aller, de peur de me créer des problèmes. Je détournais donc la tête, pour fixer mon regard sur la fenêtre ou sur mon cahier. Mais j'évitais soigneusement de lui donner de l'intention. J'échoua à cause de son bavardage incessant sur sa famille, sur son ancienne vie et sur son futur rendez-vous avec Chuck.

\- Chuck n'est pas un très bon choix de ta part, chuchotais-je alors que le prof finissait son cours.

\- Oh alors tu m'écoutais tout de même ? se moqua-t-elle de moi, ne prenant aucun cas mes paroles pour un conseil.

\- J'étais bien obligée, marmonnais-je détestant son attitude de snob. Tu n'as pas arrêté de toute l'heure.

Je remettais mes affaires dans mon sac pour aller en cours de biologie. Un cours que je détestais mais que j'étais bien obligée de suivre. Mais avant que je ne quitte la salle, Veronica me retint par le bras.

\- Pourquoi Chuck n'est pas un bon choix ? me demanda-t-elle

\- Il n'a aucun respect pour les filles, répondis-je après un instant d'hésitation.

Veronica me regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tous les hommes sont comme ça, il faut juste leur apprendre qui fait la loi, se moqua-t-elle.

J'haussais les épaules. Si elle ne me croyait pas c'était son problème. Je partis enfin de notre salle pour en rejoindre une autre où j'espérais ne pas être en retard. Je me connaissais assez pour savoir que le manque de considération de Veronica pour mes paroles m'avait énervé et peut-être blessé mais je n'allais pas non plus insister.

Mais le cours de biologie fut annulé par la présence de la police. Le père de Kevin Keller, le shérif Keller avait débarqué dans la salle alors même que je venais de m'asseoir au fond de la pièce. A mon grand étonnement, Cheryl Blossom s'était alors levée, tendant ses poignets vers le représentant de l'ordre.

\- Vous venez pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? avait-elle dit de marbre.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Cheryl connaissait le sens du spectacle et de la tragédie. Elle était l'héroïne tragique de son propre roman. Une Drama Queen qui savait faire ses entrées et ses sorties. Je n'avais pas vu son visage quand elle avait lâché son information telle une bombe. Mais je l'imaginais très bien, avec son visage de poupée en porcelaine, un visage d'ange et d'innocence révélant la noirceur qui pourrissait son âme.

\- Je suis coupable.

Je ne savais pas à quel point elle était coupable de son frère, cela me paraissait irréel. Je n'aimais pas Cheryl, je ne cherchais pas à l'excuser ou quoi que ce soit. Mais penser qu'elle avait pu tuer son frère jumeau m'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas être son meurtrier, elle ne pouvait pas être l'assassin.

Alors que Cheryl était emmenée dans le bureau du directeur pour s'expliquer, je croisais le regard d'Archibald Andrews. Il était aussi décontenancé que moi peut-être même plus.

Le cours fut donc annulé et je me précipitais dans la salle d'art pour pouvoir mettre sur toile cette scène surréaliste. J'y retournai à la pause du midi pour la continuer, mais plusieurs personnes m'y attendaient.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici ? demandais-je entre la surprise et la lassitude de tant de nouveauté dans mon quotidien.

Elizabeth, Archibald, Veronica et Jughead se trouvaient dos à moi, en train de regarder l'esquisse que j'avais faites la dernière heure. Ils avaient tous un sandwich ou une petite salade entre les mains.

\- On vient manger avec toi ! s'enjoua Veronica. J'ai réussi à faire cracher le morceau à Jughead sur où tu te cachais.

Je lançais un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui se renfrogna et qui mordit rageusement dans son sandwich. La trouvait-il aussi exaspérante que moi à vouloir s'immiscer dans ma vie ? Je ne savais pas, mais j'étais assez contente que je ne sois pas la seule à devoir la supporter.

\- Tu sais que tu es dure à trouver, même si en soit c'est logique de te retrouver dans la salle d'art. Et puis, on voulait tous parler des nouvelles du meurtre de Jason Blossom.

Elizabeth me lança un sourire discret et Archibald haussa les épaules fasse à mon regard sceptique. Je ne savais même pas si les deux filles étaient au courant de ma présence à Sweetwater le 4 juillet et également de celle d'Archibald avec miss Grundie.

\- Tu crois que c'est elle ? demanda doucement Elizabeth. Je veux dire, tu penses que c'est Cheryl ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. C'est improbable. Pas que je l'apprécie et que je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse tuer juste pour devenir reine du bal mais, pas son frère jumeau, jamais.

\- Mais alors pourquoi son frère n'est mort qu'une semaine après sa disparition ? Elle a forcément menti sur quelque chose, non ?

J'haussais une nouvelle fois les épaules et repris ma place sur le tabouret pour finir mon esquisse. J'écoutais vaguement leur discussion sur l'affaire Blossom, mais également sur la réouverture du journal de l'école le « Blue and Gold » par Elizabeth. La discussion dévia vers le nouveau rendez-vous de Veronica.

\- Evie a même peur pour moi, parce que Chuck ne serait pas quelqu'un de respectueux, elle est trop mignonne, finit Veronica le sourire aux lèvres.

Mon crayon s'échappa de ma main et tomba par terre. Je me retournai vivement vers la brune pour la fusiller du regard.

\- Veronica, si tu ne prends pas au sérieux ce que je dis, ce n'est pas mon problème, mais ne va pas dire aux autres que je me préoccupe de toi où que je suis trop « mignonne » !

Sa réaction m'énerva encore plus, elle éclata de son rire cristallin et elle fut vite suivis par toute la bande dans cette hilarité collective.

\- Sortez si c'est pour vous moquer de moi ! m'écriais-je.

\- Mais non, on ne se moque pas de toi, Evie, se calma Elizabeth. Mais tu es si susceptible que tu ne vois même pas que c'est pour t'inclure dans la conversation que Ronnie a dit ça.

\- Et pour vérifier si tu écoutais, rajouta Archibald.

\- Et sûrement pour te titiller, c'est de Lodge qu'on parle tout de même, termina Jughead.

\- Et tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, se moqua la jeune femme en se jetant sur moi.

Je ne pus rien faire pour me défaire de son étreinte. Elle me serrait contre elle en rigolant aux éclats alors que j'essayais de partir le plus vite possible de tant de proximité. Mais j'étais bien plus petite qu'elle et beaucoup plus menue. J'entendais les autres rirent de nouveau. Bizarrement, je finis par arrêter de me débattre et attendis seulement qu'elle me lâche. Je ne le dirais jamais à voix haute, mais cela était en même temps étrange et agréable. J'avais beaucoup de mal à supporter Veronica mais je savais qu'elle ne me laisserait pas tranquille, et puis cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu d'amis donc il fallait que je fasse des efforts.

Veronica et Elizabeth finirent par sortir de la salle devant aller à leurs entrainements chez les Vixens. Archibald aurait normalement dû y aller mais il attendit avec Jughead que je me tourne vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je de nouveau sur ma réserve.

\- Le 4 juillet, tu étais là n'est-ce-pas ? commença Archibald.

\- Oui, je vous l'ai déjà confirmé, à tous les deux il me semble, me demandant pourquoi il me reposait cette question.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as également entendu un coup de feu ? demanda le rouquin inquiet.

\- Oui, je l'ai entendu, acquiesçais-je. Mais il n'a rien à voir avec le meurtrier, Jason est mort une semaine après ce jour-là.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as dit à la police ? demanda alors Jughead.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais dit à la police pour ce coup de feu alors que je savais très bien que c'était Dilton qui avait fait feu pour « apprendre » la vie à ses scouts ? Mais cela, ni Jughead ni Archibald ne le savait, en tout cas qui en était l'auteur. Je ne voulais pas vraiment le dire, le fait que ce soit Dilton. Il était un peu fou sur les bords mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à moi de le dire.

\- Non, je n'en voyais pas vraiment l'utilité, répondis-je finalement.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me servir d'alibi pour que j'aille le dire à la police ? me pria Archibald. Je ne me sens pas tranquille de ne pas l'avoir dis, il faut que je le fasse. Si ça peut aider l'enquête.

\- Ça n'aidera pas, niais-je avant de me reprendre devant son air scandalisé. Mais si ça peut soulager ta conscience, je veux bien faire ça, pour protéger ton idylle d'été.

Le rouquin me remercia et s'excusa car il devait absolument partir à son entraînement de football. Jughead partit avec lui mais me fit un petit signe de tête avant de passer le pas de la porte.

\- Mais vous m'en devez une tous les deux ! criais-je alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle d'art.


	5. Chapter 5 Je te l'avais dit !

**so-apple33 : Fidèle reviewer, désolé pour l'attente, j'ai travaillé, puis ai été malade et voilà que maintenant que je me reconnecte. Ta review ma comme d'habitude fait très plaisir. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de lecteur pour les fanfictions de Riverdale, et encore moins de fanfiction français sur Riverdale, donc peut-être est ce la raison qui fait de toi mon/ma seul(e) reviewer(euse).  
Je me demandais si tu écrivais également des fanfictions ou alors le genre que tu lisais.  
En tout cas, merci pour ta review et voici le cinquième chapitre  
**

Juste après son entraînement, Archibald vint me retrouver dans la salle d'art pour aller voir le directeur et le shérif Keller. Son envie d'aller les voir s'était fait plus pressante après avoir appris que Cheryl n'avait pas été cru pour le coup de feu au matin du 4 juillet. Après tout elle avait déjà menti à la police.

\- Apparemment, Jason voulait s'enfuir de la ville et de sa famille, expliqua Archibald alors que je finissais une de mes toiles. Cheryl a donc fait semblant qu'il se noie alors qu'ils s'étaient séparés sur la rive.

\- Et ? demandais-je légèrement intéressée tout de même.

\- Et Jason aurait dû l'appeler un mois plus tard, mais il ne la jamais fait.

Je me levais avec mes pinceaux et les passa sous l'eau pour les laver. Je passais doucement mon doigt sur les poils pour être sûr d'enlever toute la peinture.

\- Ça a dû être horrible pour elle, ne pas avoir de nouvelles, ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et de ne pouvoir rien dire à personne, finis-je par dire me retournant vers Archibald. Elle ne pouvait se confier à personne pour tout de même garder le secret de son frère.

Archibald me regarda sans dire un mot. Il savait que j'avais raison. Je n'osais imaginer le sang d'encre que Cheryl avait du se faire en attendant le coup de téléphone de son frère qui n'arriverait jamais. La culpabilité de ne pouvoir rien dire à sa famille ou à la ville alors qu'il était peut-être en danger.

\- On y va ? demanda timidement le rouquin.

J'hochais la tête et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau du directeur. Je me tenais assez à l'écart du jeune homme pas vraiment habituée à être à ses côtés. Je restais derrière lui quand il commença à toquer à la porte du proviseur, attendant sagement qu'il prenne la parole et espérant n'avoir qu'à hocher la tête.

\- Monsieur ? commença Archibald gêné de trouver le shérif Keller dans le bureau. Nous avons quelques choses à vous dire, à propos du 4 juillet.

\- Monsieur Andrews ? Miss Johnson, s'étonna l'adulte avant de se reprendre. Qu'avez-vous à nous dire ?

\- On était tous les deux à Sweetwater le matin du 4 juillet, avoua le rouquin. Et on a entendu le coup de feu. Cheryl dit la vérité.

Les deux adultes nous regardaient surpris.

\- Et que faisiez-vous sur la rive à six heure du matin lors de la fête nationale ? demanda alors le shérif.

Je vis Archibald se tendre, ses taches de son ressortaient progressivement sur sa peau devenant peu à peu blanche. J'étais légèrement derrière Archibald. Je le voyais ainsi de profil et pouvais regarder la lente course d'une goutte de transpiration, ou d'inquiétude faire son chemin sur sa mâchoire. Alors que j'allais inventer une excuse mêlant nos deux passions quand il lâcha une ânerie que je n'aurai jamais cru entendre.

\- Nous étions ensemble à ce moment-là. Romantiquement parlant.

Ma gorge se serra face à un tel mensonge. Personne n'allait le croire. La mâchoire du proviseur se décrocha légèrement, son regard se déplaçait d'Archibald à moi-même puis de moi-même à Archibald plusieurs fois. Le shérif Keller haussa un sourcil et écrivit quelques lignes sur son carnet.

\- Est-ce vrai Miss Johnson ? me demandait le proviseur, après un nouveau coup d'œil vers moi.

A cet instant, je maudis sincèrement Archibald Andrews pour sa bêtise, pour son mensonge et pour son idylle éphémère avec Miss Grundie. Il me forçait déjà à mentir sur le fait que j'étais avec lui dans la forêt, certes ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge étant donné que j'étais bien dans les bois, mais m'inclure maintenant dans une relation romantique me révoltait.

\- Oui, oui, j'étais bien avec lui à ce moment-là. Nous… Nous étions rapprochés avec sa passion de la musique et moi celle du dessin. Nous allions souvent en forêt pour trouver l'inspiration tous les deux. Et si nous avions rien dit c'était également pour ne pas qu'on nous surprenne et que ça se sache. Mais comme vous ne croyez pas Cheryl Blossom, nous sommes venus vous dire la vérité.

Les mots semblaient étrangement sortir tout seul, mais mon estomac se serra face à une telle énormité. Je sentis Archibald poser sa grande main sur mon épaule, comme pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir. C'était à moi maintenant d'avoir des sueurs froides.

\- Vous avez dit que vous étiez ensemble, ce n'est plus le cas ? demanda alors le shérif Keller.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça avoir avec l'enquête, monsieur le shérif, mais si vous voulez vraiment savoir, nous avons rompus avant la reprise des cours.

Après une nouvelle expression surprise de la part de des deux adultes, ceux-ci finirent par nous laisser partir. Je ne décrochais pas un seul regard à Archibald et parti de suite vers la salle d'art. Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire le coup bas qu'il venait de me faire alors que je me proposais à l'aider. Il n'imaginait pas un seul instant les brimades que j'allais devoir subir si cela s'ébruitait.

Alors que j'allais claquer la porte de la salle d'art, une main la retint.

\- Merci Evie, merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi Evie, me souria Archibald alors que je me retournais.

\- Merci ? Merci ? c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? sifflais-je m'étonnant moi-même par ma colère.

\- Et bien oui, pourquoi ? me demanda le rouquin surpris par ma soudaine verve.

\- Je ne sais pas moi, parce que peut-être qu'à cause de ton petit mensonge, tout le monde va croire que je suis sortie avec toi alors que c'est faux ! Si ça s'ébruite tu n'imagines même pas les ennuis que je pourrais avoir. Et puis de toute façon personne ne le croira c'est trop invraisemblable ! Et tu as pensé à Elisabeth ? Parce que j'imagine que tu ne vas rien lui dire de ton petit arrangement musical avec Miss Grundie. A ton avis comment va-t-elle le prendre ?

Je n'avais presque pas pris mon souffle pendant toute ma réplique, je ne l'avais même pas hurlé. Ma voix était froide un peu paniquée parce qu'il avait fait mais il pouvait très bien entendre la note de colère dans chaque mot.

\- Tu te lâches de plus en plus en ce moment, c'est bien, mais la prochaine fois vérifie que personne ne soit dans la même pièce. Tu pourrais divulguer des informations confidentielles sans le savoir.

Archibald et moi, nous nous retournâmes comme un seul homme vers la voix trainante mais moqueuse qui nous avait surprise. Jughead Jones. Je perdis toutes mes couleurs en sachant que j'aurais pu faire une énorme bêtise à cause de ma colère puis rouge de honte face au regard totalement mesquin de Jughead.

\- Qu'est… qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? demandais-je mon assurance totalement retombée.

\- Je vous attendais pour le debrief de votre vrai faux témoignage.

Je croisais les bras autour de ma taille et m'éloignais.

\- Demande à cet idiot de rouquin, ce qu'il a raconté !

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal Evie…

Je n'écoutais déjà plus, j'étais ressortie de ma salle favorite pour m'éloigner des deux garçons. Je rentrais chez moi, sans passer par Chez Joe.

Derrière la porte de ma chambre, un rire nerveux s'échappa de mes lèvres. La colère retombée, la solitude autour de moi et à l'intérieur de mon sanctuaire, mes nerfs relâchaient. Comment le proviseur et le shérif avait pu nous laisser sortir après leur avoir débité un témoignage aussi farfelu. Je n'étais même pas dans le cercle de fréquentation d'Archibald cet été. J'étais la file bizarre de Riverdale, comment pouvait-on penser que des jeunes voudraient de ma compagnie, romantique de surcroît. Je grimaçais à cette idée. J'avais déjà du mal à gérer la compagnie intrusive de Véronica, Elisabeth, Jughead et Archibald. Je m'endormis sur cette pensée.

Le lendemain matin, alors que j'allais entrer dans ma salle de classe, je fus arrêtée par une main manucurée à la perfection.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es sortie cet été avec Archie ? minauda Cheryl Blossom en arquant son sourcil parfaitement épilé.

Je me figeai, je ne voulais pas de cette conversation avec elle, je ne voulais pas devoir me justifier de quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me regarde de ses yeux d'aigle près à planter ses griffes dans sa proie. Mais sa main se desserra de mon bras et elle me fit un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, entre carnassier et moqueur.

\- Ne tremble pas comme ça, je ne dirais rien de ton petit secret, après tout grâce à toi et Archie la police me croit et je ne suis plus suspect. Donc, je te dirais simplement merci.

L'héritière Blossom entra alors dans la salle de cour en faisant voler ses cheveux flamboyant me laissant perplexe. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette tournure. Mais j'étais soulagée, je ne voulais pas trop avoir à faire avec elle.

La matinée se passa calmement excepté la rumeur du rendez-vous entre Chuck et Veronica. Mais comme toutes les rumeurs, je ne cherchai pas à l'approfondir ayant le mauvais pressentiment que je serai bien vite au courant. Et comme j'avais raison, de nouveau ma pause de midi fut troublée par plusieurs personnes. Les quatre habituels mais également Kevin Keller.

\- Ce mec est un goujat, comment peut-il inventer des trucs pareils ?

Veronica semblait hors d'elle après le petit tour que lui avait jouer le beau jouer de football ce matin. J'avais également reçu la photo par je ne sais quel intermédiaire. Une photo d'elle avec du sirop d'érable sur le visage. Je trouvais cela affligeant et j'avais un peu de peine pour elle, mais après tout je l'avais prévenu. Elle avait qu'à m'écouter au lieu de se moquer de moi. Mais au lieu de me donner raison, elle tournait en rond autour de moi et des autres, me donnant le tournis et m'empêchant de me concentrer sur ma peinture.

\- Tu dois le dire au proviseur Ronnie, proposa Elisabeth dans toute sa naïveté.

\- Chuck est le fils de l'entraineur en plus d'être un excellent joueur de football, le proviseur ne fera rien, appuya Kevin.

\- Dans ce cas là, il me faut une preuve ! s'énerva un peu Veronica. Je n'aurais jamais du sortir avec lui à ce fichu rendez-vous !

Un sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres alors que je me retournai lentement vers elle.

\- Je te l'avais dit, il me semble.


End file.
